prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jim Logan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pro Wrestling! Thanks for your edit to the John Cena page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Wagnike2 (help forum | blog) WWE Wiki Is this Wiki still active? Just curious. Ideally, I'd like to merge it with here so we have one wrestling wiki. Thought you'd know. - Wagnike2 16:19, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Permission Go ahead. - Wagnike2 19:07, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :* It would be fandom, as long as the wrestler isn't a real life person. - Wagnike2 14:45, February 5, 2012 (UTC) TLC Trio I was wondering, would it be easier to drop 'the'? Also I am wondering if you know who named the team since that would be good to include, especially if there's a reference. +y@talk 15:27, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Removing Videos Why are you removing videos from the related videos module? Just curious. The two videos you removed are definitely related to the WWE. - Wagnike2 13:21, June 19, 2012 (UTC) The Encore Regarding the move of The Band to The Encore. You mentioned that Slater renamed it. At what date was this done? Can you supply a reference? I'm reading an article from today's Raw and it was called "The Band" again. What trumps the official WWE.com summary? I noticed at Encore created Sept 21 by Supermhj8616 that this name was used, but he didn't supply any references for that page either. I'll ask him about it too. Without references, for all we know it might just be a fan name. Once this is resolved I'd like to see that page merged into this one though. So far 2 refs from WWE.com say "The Band" so unless there's something more prominent or recent that seems the thing to go with. +Y 05:41, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :Might wanna copy something to User:Jim Logan/Sig, didn't sign properly. I found Wikipedia:The Band (WWE) just now which doesn't mention 'encore'. Though it does say: ::In a backstage interview with Matt Striker, they joked they were considering forming a band, but they all played the same instrument (the drums), leading Striker to call them "The International House of Hits".2 The stable was called "The Band" by Raw commentators during an October 1 attack :I did notice that it mentions at Wikipedia:Heath Slater#The Band (2012–present): ::"The group stated on Twitter that their stable is called "The Encore".46 On the September 27 episode of WWE Superstars, Heath Slater defeated Yoshi Tatsu. The Encore then attacked Tatsu after the match. They later changed their name from The International House Of Hiots, to The Encore, and now to The Band" :Took a look at the references used. The first links to This YT vid. The two refs on Slater's article are WrestlingAttitude and PWinsider. :The PWinsider ref is clearly junk that doesn't support the name. It mentions the band attacking Yoshi Tatsu though on the Sept 23 Superstars, so I added that to the article with link to corresponding Superstars article. :The Sept 23 article by Steve Carrier on WA does mention 'Encore' as a chosen name. That said, if they were tweeting about it, we should find direct links to those tweets to establish and properly source the claim. Carrier's mention is only a secondary source, so we could only write "Carrier said" not "Heath said" or whatever. I added that to external links, so right now the 'Encore' name lacks a reference as the others have. :The September 22 YT vid interview by Matt Striker has Heath saying "we're thinking about starting a band, baby!" Matt then calls them "The International House of Hits", so I've added that as a referenced alternate name for the group. Still thinking 'band' should be the operating term since Matt Striker coinage is trumped by WWE.com articles and Jim Ross, plus words from the members themselves. +Y 00:11, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't think there's any irreparable harm. Am in the process of reading the trio's twitters right now to see if I can get some logs of their early convos regarding names. Will probably set up a dialogue section for it. The only inconvenience is due to the move, the page needs to be moved back. Already asked an admin regarding it. Also it'd be epic if your sig had a link to your talk ;) This dispute has caused my to find additional information about the group and get around to doing better referencing, so in the long run your edits benefit the article. +Y 00:21, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Daniel Bryan and Sin Cara Noticed this page you made in 2011, am improving with some more dates and events related to them. You mentioned in your draft that Cole referred to them as 'Raging Sensation'. Do you recall if this was during their first match against Legacy on June 10? That's how it appeared based on the writeup. Unfortunately WWE.com's vid of this is the raw video and doesn't include the announcers' voiceovers, so I'm not able to confirm the time at which Cole said this. I'd like to find a video clip (or perhaps an article of repute) using this 'Raging Sensation' moniker to use as a reference. I think that if we can properly reference this name that the page could get a Raging Sensation move if we request it of the admins. I'll look on YT to see if there might be a copy of the match including Cole commentary. +Y 20:52, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :I found a vid with commentary and didn't hear Cole say it, unless it was during the commercial break right at the start of the match. Do you know if there were other occasions when just the pair of Cody and Daniel competed as a team? I found one match where they teamed with Ezekiel against Legacy+Wade, but I was not able to find the match where you said they competed against Otunga and McGillicutty. Possibly it was some other match that Cole named them. +Y 21:22, October 22, 2012 (UTC) It's not so much a problem, I just wanted to provide a link to that episode of Smackdown and verify that we listed the dark match on the page. Dark matches are probably inevitably going to be overlooked in episode summaries compared to others so I'm always wondering if we've listed them. Come to think of it, I had this idea of making a 'list of dark matches' or something like that, where we solely list dark matches not televised on various Raws/Smackdowns. Usually there's only 1-2 at most right? So we could probably do one per line and divide on the basis of years and have a single page for every program. +Y 22:38, October 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Question *Hi, short answer, not yet no, Dean27 (talk) 08:57, October 27, 2012 (UTC)